fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
Listed here are any official / unofficial reports about the goings-on of the UFFL. Click on any of the dates below to read up on the latest information about players, teams, management changes, games, or other information. Weekly *July 5, 2015 *May 2, 2015 Meetings *July 3, 2016 (2016 Intro) *November 21, 2015 *July 12, 2015 *April 16, 2015 *October 29, 2014 (Half-season Report) *September 23, 2014 *August 23, 2014 (Draft 2014) *August 16, 2014 (Livestream) *July 12, 2014 Past Seasons *2014 Reports Old Updates This section includes all and any updates that used to be on the front page. *Sep 15, 2018 - All 2017 and 2018 players now have their own pages on the Wiki. *Sep 9, 2018 - The 2018 UFFL Draft is in the books! Congratulations to Jafar Naaji on being drafted 1st overall to the Nashville Tuts! *Sep 5, 2018 - Don't mind us... just implementing some design changes... ;) *Sep 4, 2018 - The 2018 UFFL Draft is scheduled for September 9th! Meanwhile, we are updating our Draftees and Teams pages with the latest information. We welcome a handful of new GMs for the 2018 season - including ~Rourkie for New Orleans, ~Sky254 for New York, and ~Kyuji as Head Coach for New Orleans. *Aug 26, 2018 - The UFFL Draft Rookie Combine 2018 was (low-key) held, with results posted here. The Draft is a go, to be held September 9th/10th. Details listed here. Also, the North Florida Renegades announce a staff overhaul for 2018, and the Fargo Axemen promote Amanda Diller to Defensive Coordinator following Armando Dillon's departure (name similarity purely coincidental!) *Jul 7, 2018 - Pardon our construction! We have not been maintaining the Wiki for the last season and a half. Thus, things look a little outdated and/or inconsistent right now. But no worries! We have lots of new things coming, including presenting the 2017 draft class, four new teams (!) and a slew of information regarding the current affairs of the league. Stay tuned! Thanks, ~itsamadworld919 *Jan 25, 2017 - As you can see, we've finished another regular season, and FurBOWL III is about to begin! Information about the stream for this game is being posted to our FurAffinity page. *Jan 14, 2017 - Voting for UFFL Pro Bowl 2016 is underway. You can vote for your favorite players to appear in that game, which will take place on February 4, by clicking here. *Nov. 26, 2016 - Nothing much, other than the same ol' routine! We are entering Week 12 of the 2016 UFFL season; if you have not checked out our FurAffinity journal page, please do so. In management news, the GM of the Fargo Axemen has been suspended; ~Stryker_Fox will be switching over to Fargo, taking on the role of Interim GM. The Grand Rapids Dragons GM has returned and is actively taking part; check out the Twitter feed, @GRDragons_UFFL, for more info! *Aug. 17, 2016 - ~Stryker_Fox is appointed as HC of the Grand Rapids Dragons . *Jul. 24, 2016 - Chicago Outlaws logo updated. *Jul. 23, 2016 - The 2016 UFFL Draft is held in Los Angeles. Click here to see the results. *Jul. 16, 2016 - ~Justm3m0nt 'is appointed as HC of the Texas Ramblers. *Jul. 12, 2016 - The 2016 UFFL Rookie Scouting Report and Combine results are posted. Click here for more information. *Jul. 5-8, 2016 - The 2016 UFFL Rookie Combine was held in Los Angeles/Ontario, California. *Jul. 3, 2016 - UFFL Introductory meeting held for 2016. Click here to watch the video. *July 1, 2016 - Submission form is closed for players in the 2016 UFFL Draft. *June 8, 2016 - Free Agency is underway. More importantly, though: Have you submitted any players for the draft?? *Apr. 30, 2016 - '~Hoomiku has stepped up as a (temporary) Assistant GM of the Grand Rapids Dragons. *April 15, 2016 - After a bidding period, UFFL management voted to move the Abilene Lancers franchise to Montreal, Quebec. The new team is now known as the Montreal Royal. The GM of the Royal is ~MartineauQC. *Feb. 16, 2016 - UFFL logo redesigned. *February 5, 2016 - The season concluded with the 2016 UFFL Pro Bowl. The United Conference won for the first time with a nail-biting 17-10 victory. Thanks to everyone who made this such an exciting year! The full stats for the game be found here. *Jan. 30, 2016 - The New York Titans have been crowned the 2015 UFFL Champions, demolishing the Baltimore Ponies 52-17. The full stats for the game can be found here. *Jan. 12, 2016 - ~erfson has stepped down as HC of the Grand Rapids Dragons. *Jan. 11, 2016 - Down to four: Baltimore, California, New York, and Las Vegas! *January 2, 2016 - Playoffs have begun! While North Florida, Easton, Abilene, and Downriver will not be progressing, it's a fight to the finish for the remaining eight teams. Come join us - only one can win it all! *Dec. 27, 2015 - It's Week 16 - the final weekend of the regular season! And already there is some controversy brewing... did your favorite team make the playoffs? Find out by clicking this link . *Dec. 11, 2015 - ~hyenafur has stepped down as GM of the Abilene Lancers. The commissioner will take over as GM for the remainder of the regular season. *Nov. 21, 2015 - We held our 2nd meeting of the 2015 UFFL season. Learn more about what we talked about by clicking this link. *Nov. 9, 2015 - The Downriver Waves finally win a game!!! OMG! In other news, '~ketchthedonkey' is dismissed as GM of the Baltimore Ponies (executive decision) and ownership of the Ponies is assumed by the UFFL. ~Masterbucks is promoted to GM. *Oct. 6, 2015 - ~wendingo is appointed as HC of the Fargo Axemen. *Oct. 3, 2015 - ~erfson is appointed as HC of the Grand Rapids Dragons. *Oct. 1, 2015 - Lots of stuff has happened! New logo for Downriver Waves, and we are five weeks into the 2nd season! Refer to http://www.angelfire.com/wi3/gplehner15/Index.html for more information, including standings, statistics, and more. *Aug. 3, 2015 - Going with a black Wiki theme... we'll see how this works. :P *August 1, 2015 - Rookie wiki pages updated. *Jul. 21, 2015 - Free Agency updated. Salaries are now listed (so you know where the negotiations start!). Still working on updating everyone's rosters with their new rookies. - IAMW *Jul. 18, 2015 - The 2015 UFFL Draft was held, and 36 rookies were signed to teams. See the results here. *Jul. 14, 2015 - ~Masterbucks http://www.furaffinity.net/user/masterbucks is appointed as HC of the Baltimore Ponies. *Jul. 5, 2015 - The 2015 UFFL Rookie Scouting Report is released. *July 1, 2015 - Dates set for 2015 UFFL Draft. 39 eligible players are available for perusal from the Draftees page. *June 21, 2015 - Fully migrated away from AFS 2012 v.2, and the league now uses Pro Football Simulator by Barcode Games. *May 30, 2015 - New logo for New York Titans uploaded. :D *May 29, 2015 - ~KZMaster http://www.furaffinity.net/user/kzmaster is appointed as new GM of the New York Titans. *May 17, 2015 - ~GDog http://www.furaffinity.net/user/gdog steps down as GM of the New York Titans. *May 13, 2015 - New logo for Fargo Axemen uploaded. :D *May 2, 2015 - The UFFL 2015 Rookie Combine is held. See the results here. *Apr. 25, 2015 - (OOC) - Salary tables published and updated for all twelve teams. Skill levels assigned to all players (except 2015 rookies). *Apr. 20, 2015 - (OOC) - Working on grading / assigning skill levels, salaries for all players in new simulator. Offense complete. *Apr. 18, 2015 - Off-season Free Agency and Trading opened. *Apr. 11, 2015 - UFFL 2014 offensive line statistics updated for entire season. *Apr. 10, 2015 - Free Agency updated. *April 8, 2015 - The draft order for 2015 is announced. *Mar. 30, 2015 - (OOC) Reforming player info on Wiki... if you see any inconsistencies or problems, let me know - IAMW *Mar. 28, 2015 - UFFL 2015 Player Submission Form opens. *Mar. 7, 2015 - (OOC) - Search begins for new engine simulator (as voted for in Post-Season Survey) *Feb. 26, 2015 - (OOC) - North Florida Renegades assigned jersey numbers. *Feb. 24, 2015 - (OOC) - ~KetchTheDonkey steps down as UFFL commissioner. ~itsamadworld919 will be promoted to Commissioner for the 2015 Regular Season.